


Chains Of Command

by Suryaofvulcan



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-27
Updated: 2006-07-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suryaofvulcan/pseuds/Suryaofvulcan
Summary: Trip and Malcolm are reunited after several months apart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is a story from the â€˜Human Touchâ€™ reject pile. Thereâ€™s nothing wrong with it really, but the series developed in a different direction and it doesnâ€™t fit in any more, so Iâ€™ve made it a stand-alone story. For some reason, although I donâ€™t mention it, I always picture Malcolm with that little goatee beard he had in â€˜Twilightâ€™ in this story, but it isnâ€™t set in the â€˜Twilightâ€™ AU. I wrote the story about a year ago and always intended to work the beard into it somehow, but I never got around to it. Iâ€™ve played around a bit with their ages too. Trip and Malcolmâ€™s ages are never actually given on-screen, but I know DK is a little older than CT, so Iâ€™ve used that in this story. The action takes place at about three years after the end of season 4, ignoring that abomination of a finale, of course.  


* * *

Chains of Command

 

For the first time that he could remember in his entire career, Enterpriseâ€™s engine room was the last place Commander Charles â€˜Tripâ€™ Tucker wanted to be, yet here he was, pulling a double shift along with the rest of the engineering crew, trying to repair the damage caused by a cascade failure in the plasma grid.

It had to be today, he fumed quietly. The one day when he wanted - needed - to be elsewhere. Specifically, he wanted to be in the launch bay when the newly promoted Commander Malcolm Reed arrived back on Enterprise from a four month secondment to Starfleet Command. Heâ€™d even arranged his shifts so that heâ€™d be off duty when Malcolm arrived - until the first relay blew. Then all his plans to welcome Malcolm home had gone out of the airlock. He supposed he could have left the clean-up and repairs to Lieutenant Hess and the rest of his staff, but heâ€™d never felt comfortable leaving others with the dirty work, and besides, he needed to find out what had caused the failure in the first place, and work out a way of preventing it happening again. The best way to start was to supervise the repairs himself.

All of which meant he wouldnâ€™t be able to meet Malcolm, the man who had been his lover for nearly three years and his friend for more than seven, the man he loved more than life itself, the man heâ€™d missed every single day for the last four months, when he boarded the ship. All Trip wanted to do was take his lover in his arms and kiss him senseless right there in the launch bay. He wouldnâ€™t have, of course, in deference to Malcolmâ€™s reserved nature, but heâ€™d wanted to be there, just to satisfy himself that the Englishman had indeed come home.

Heâ€™d be on board by now, Trip thought sullenly as he checked his watch for the umpteenth time in as many minutes. Reporting to the captain or checking out the armoury before he unpacked. Would he be disappointed that Trip wasnâ€™t there to meet him?

â€œHello, love.â€

The soft voice and sexy English accent made Tripâ€™s heart leap, and he jumped up from the console he was working on, narrowly missing cracking his head on it in the process.

â€œMalcolm!â€ Tripâ€™s eyes swept over his lover, drinking in the sight of him, and he had to fight the overwhelming urge to sweep the other man into a bone-crushing embrace and never let him go again. Never on duty, he reminded himself sternly, tamping down his excitement at Malcolmâ€™s mere presence. Theyâ€™d spoken frequently over subspace during their long separation, but it simply wasnâ€™t the same as being able to kiss and hold and touch.

Malcolm was standing close, well inside his personal space, gazing up at him. There was amusement in his storm-grey eyes, and his characteristic smirk graced his lips, but he was exactly the same as Trip remembered, except of course for the shiny new pip on his uniform.

â€œLooks good on you, Commander.â€ Trip brushed his fingers along the red piping on Malcolmâ€™s uniform, just below the pips: the only touch he would allow himself while they were outside their quarters. On reflection, he was surprised Malcolm had called him â€˜loveâ€™ while he was on duty. It contravened their agreement, made at Malcolmâ€™s insistence, that they didnâ€™t engage in public displays of affection. No longing looks on the bridge or kissing in the armoury or groping in engineering; however much Trip might fantasise about it. It wasnâ€™t that they were hiding their relationship - all of the crew, including the captain, knew about it - but Malcolm had pointed out early on that it would be too easy for them to lapse into unprofessional behaviour. Obviously, Malcolm had allowed his standards to slip a little on this very special day. Not that Trip was complaining.

But now Malcolm was tugging Tripâ€™s arm, pulling him into a small alcove away from the main drag of the engine room, then gently entwining their fingers as they stood close together.

â€œThe captain explained about the plasma grid problem,â€ Malcolm said softly. Heâ€™d been disappointed not to find Trip waiting for him in the launch bay, but he understood why it was impossible, and heâ€™d been unable to resist dropping into engineering to see him, just as he couldnâ€™t resist touching his loverâ€™s warm, living flesh now that he was here. He wanted much more, but that would need to wait until they were in private. â€œIâ€™m just on my way to the armoury,â€ he said, â€œunless you need an extra pair of hands here?â€

Trip had to admit the idea was appealing, but he knew that having Malcolm in the engine room right now would prove to be a distraction he didnâ€™t need. They were standing so close that he could feel Malcolmâ€™s breath on his skin when the other man spoke, and he would only have to dip his head a couple of centimetres to taste the lips heâ€™d been missing for four long, lonely months.

â€œNo thanks, darlinâ€™,â€ he said, heroically resisting the temptation before him. â€œWeâ€™ve got everything under control. If you wanna go check on the armoury, we could meet up for dinner as soon as Iâ€™m finished here?â€

â€œSure,â€ Malcolm said, his smile returning as he lifted Tripâ€™s fingers to his lips and kissed them briefly before he released them. â€œI missed you.â€

The touch sent Tripâ€™s heart soaring, and, figuring he might as well enjoy this more relaxed version of his lover while it lasted, he glanced quickly around the room to check they werenâ€™t being observed, and then leaned forward to brush his lips gently across Malcolmâ€™s temple.

â€œMissed you too,â€ he whispered in Malcolmâ€™s ear, then he straightened again, the officer re-asserting himself. â€œNow, scoot so I can get this finished.â€

~~~

Trip entered his quarters and made for the bathroom without turning on the light, until he was brought to a halt by a pair of strong arms snaking around his waist from behind, a warm body pressing up against his back, and soft lips gently caressing the back of his neck. He brought his hands up to stroke his loverâ€™s forearms and leaned back a little into the embrace.

â€œI thought we were gonna meet in the mess hall?â€ he growled softly.

â€œI decided I couldnâ€™t wait any longer to kiss you,â€ Malcolm said, turning Trip around in the circle of his arms.

Trip smiled lazily. â€œWell, go on then.â€

Malcolmâ€™s hand came up behind his head, fingers weaving into his hair, and guided him gently down to Malcolmâ€™s waiting lips. The kiss was slow and sweet, and everything Trip had been longing for all these months. Two lips brushed across his, barely touching, and then parted and exerted a little more pressure, capturing and sucking on his lower lip in exactly the way he liked. Next, a warm, questing tongue caressed his lips, seeking admittance, and he parted them, eagerly granting it. His grip on Malcolmâ€™s waist tightened as the kiss deepened, and they pulled each other closer as their tongues wound together; touching and caressing as they re-acquainted themselves with each otherâ€™s taste.

The kiss looked set to last for hours, but at last they both needed air and reluctantly pulled apart, panting heavily.

â€œOh, itâ€™s good to be back!â€ Malcolm sighed, nuzzling Tripâ€™s throat and breathing his loverâ€™s familiar scent. â€œDid I mention I missed you?â€

Trip smiled into Malcolmâ€™s hair. â€œWelcome home, darlinâ€™,â€ he said, hugging the other man tighter.

The secondment had been good for Malcolmâ€™s career, as his long-overdue promotion testified. Who better to conduct an investigation into the shadier aspects of Harrisâ€™s covert operations section - which had suddenly come under a spotlight at Starfleet Command - than one of its former operatives? Trip had supported the move wholeheartedly, glad that Malcolmâ€™s talent and dedication were finally being recognised by the top brass, but as the initial six weeks stretched to sixteen, heâ€™d felt his loverâ€™s absence much more than heâ€™d expected, even though theyâ€™d communicated via subspace almost every day. It was more than just missing Malcolmâ€™s physical presence; heâ€™d felt as if heâ€™d lost a part of himself.

For his part, Malcolm had found the work challenging, but each night before he went to sleep heâ€™d found himself gazing longingly at the photograph of Trip he kept by his bedside.

â€œYâ€™know, I had planned to shower and shave before I met up with you,â€ Trip murmured, aware that he was greasy and sweaty after his long shift.

â€œMm â€¦ shower? Sounds like a good idea.â€ Malcolm reached up and crossed his wrists behind Tripâ€™s head as he looked up into his eyes. â€œWould you like some company?â€

â€œAlways,â€ Trip breathed.

~~~

â€œI need to talk to ya â€˜bout something.â€

Malcolm turned onto his side and propped himself up on one elbow so that he could look down at Trip, who lay on his back, fidgeting with the hem of the sheet, not meeting his loverâ€™s eyes. Malcolm was sure now that Trip was troubled. Heâ€™d begun to suspect there was something amiss after their brief but enjoyable make-out session in the shower, but as theyâ€™d talked and joked over a leisurely dinner he started to wonder if it was his imagination, or simply a reaction his long-awaited return. Perhaps theyâ€™d both built this day up so much in their minds that the reality was proving to be something of a let-down. But now, lying together in their bed for the first time in four months, having shared some deep, soul-searching kisses, Trip had drawn away, a frown knitting his brows.

â€œYou know you can tell me anything,â€ Malcolm said gently, stroking Tripâ€™s arm and wondering what had happened to the engineer while theyâ€™d been separated that he didnâ€™t know about already. His chest constricted, and he felt a deep sense of foreboding as he thought about the last time Trip had acted this way; it was early in their relationship, when heâ€™d finally told Malcolm about the psychic bond he shared with Tâ€™Pol, and how he would need to travel to Vulcan with her so that it could be severed. Trip seemed to attract alien women - heâ€™d even ended up pregnant by one of them once - but surely he hadnâ€™t been unfaithful during their separation? Malcolm hadnâ€™t demanded a pledge of fidelity from Trip, but after nearly three years together, heâ€™d simply taken it as read that there wouldnâ€™t be anyone else. He trusted Trip - of course he did - and he hated himself for the nagging doubt, but still â€¦

â€œThis is more of a discussion, Mal. I need to know what you think.â€ Trip paused. â€œWhat you really think, not what you think I want to hear.â€

Malcolm found he could breathe again. So this wasnâ€™t about them - at least not about something that could threaten their relationship. â€œOkay,â€ he said, intrigued.

Trip took a deep breath. â€œIâ€™ve been offered my own command. The Orion. Warp six capable and ready for launch in six months time,â€ he said, the words coming out in a rush.

Malcolm was stunned for a moment. This was the last thing heâ€™d been expecting; not that Trip didnâ€™t deserve it. He gave a low whistle. â€œCongratulations, Captain Tucker!â€ he grinned, then he paused, his eyes narrowing as he regarded his lover seriously. â€œYou havenâ€™t decided whether to accept it yet,â€ he said. It was a statement, not a question.

Trip shook his head. â€œI dunno if Iâ€™m ready, Malcolm.â€

â€œOf course you are,â€ Malcolm scoffed. â€œYouâ€™ve been in command of Enterprise in some very tricky situations, and I was impressed with the way you handled them.â€

â€œReally? As I recall youâ€™ve questioned my decisions moreâ€™n once on the bridge.â€

â€œI was doing my duty as your first officer; making you consider all the options. It didnâ€™t mean I disagreed with you, Trip.â€ He smiled again. â€œI think youâ€™d make a damn fine captain. And thatâ€™s the Starfleet officer talking, not the lover.â€

â€œThanks,â€ Trip smiled back at Malcolmâ€™s vote of confidence, â€œthat means a lot cominâ€™ from you, but Iâ€™m not so sure.â€ He turned to face Malcolm, mirroring his position and looking directly into his eyes. â€œI donâ€™t enjoy beinâ€™ in command. I do it when itâ€™s necessary, and I might even be pretty good at it, but Iâ€™m an engineer, not a diplomat, and whenever I hand things back to the capâ€™n or Tâ€™Pol, I just have this overwhelming sense of relief that I can get back to my engines.â€

â€œI see what you mean. The promotion would take you away from the thing you love most.â€

Trip paused again, thinking that Malcolmâ€™s words were true in more than one sense. â€œAnd then thereâ€™s us,â€ he said, reaching for Malcolmâ€™s hand and pulling it to his chest.

â€œYes,â€ Malcolm agreed quietly.

â€œAs captain Iâ€™d get to choose my senior staff, and of course Iâ€™d want you as my first officer â€¦â€

â€œBut we both know how that would look,â€ Malcolm interrupted him.

â€œYeah,â€ Trip sighed in frustration. â€œIt would be seen as undue favouritism - but actually youâ€™re the best possible choice, for the same reason they want to put me in the captainâ€™s chair. Experience. Youâ€™d be a great first officer, and we already know we work well together. Youâ€™d keep me grounded. So the one person Iâ€™d want to take with me from Enterprise - for personal *and* professional reasons - is the one person I couldnâ€™t.â€

â€œWe always said we wouldnâ€™t let this-â€ Malcolm held up their joined hands, â€œstand in the way of our careers.â€

â€œI know we did, and four months ago I mightâ€™ve said exactly that, but now â€¦ I missed you so much, Mal. I donâ€™t think I could go through an indefinite separation.â€

â€œPeople do, you know,â€ Malcolm chided gently. â€œThere are people on this ship who have spouses and children back on Earth. Itâ€™s part of life in Starfleet.â€

Trip reached up and brushed his fingers through silky, chocolate-dark hair. â€œI know, darlinâ€™. Weâ€™ve been lucky to serve together aboard Enterprise for so long. But right now, I *want* to put â€˜usâ€™ ahead of my career. Youâ€™re important to me, Malcolm. I love you.â€

Malcolm drew closer, taking his lover in his arms once again. â€œI love you too, Trip.â€ He nuzzled the engineerâ€™s dark blond hair. â€œWhen do you need to decide?â€

â€œThe offer came in two days ago. They want an answer by the end of the week.â€

â€œIt sounds to me like youâ€™ve talked yourself out of it already. Why the hesitation?â€

Trip sighed, settling into Malcolmâ€™s arms. â€œâ€™Cause if I turn this down they might never offer again. Other, younger officers are already coming up the line. People like you.â€ He smiled up at his lover.

â€œIâ€™ll remind you Iâ€™m actually a bit older than you,â€ Malcolm smirked.

â€œWell, a doctorate from MIT will do that for a military career,â€ Trip joked. â€œOr even a quasi-military one.â€

â€œSo, you believe it might be now or never?â€

â€œI guess.â€

Malcolm looked thoughtful. â€œYou know, that isnâ€™t necessarily true. You were promoted to commander fairly young. You were only - what? Thirty? And then, most people have at least ten years of command experience before they get their own ship. As of now, you have seven. Added to that, youâ€™ve never been a first officer, because Tâ€™Pol was brought in over your head. I definitely think you could word your refusal in such a way as to leave the door open for later, if you wanted to.â€

â€œYou mean, as opposed to sayinâ€™ Iâ€™d be utterly miserable, leavinâ€™ my lover behind and havinâ€™ to ponce around on the bridge while someone else gets to play with the engines?â€

â€œSomething like that, yes,â€ Malcolm laughed. Sometimes the way Trip had come to mirror his own speech patterns over the years caught him by surprise.

â€œIâ€™ve missed that laugh,â€ Trip said, his eyes softening as he smiled in response. â€œAnd these eyes,â€ he traced a fingertip gently along one dark brow, â€œand these cheekbones,â€ the finger came around Malcolmâ€™s orbit and along his cheekbone, â€œand these gorgeous lips.â€ He leaned in close and placed a gentle kiss on his loverâ€™s lips.

â€œAnd Iâ€™ve missed my funny, irritating, passionate lover; the person I love most in the universe,â€ Malcolm sighed, returning the action, and then slipping his tongue into Tripâ€™s mouth as his lips parted.

The kiss deepened as Trip opened his mouth and stroked his tongue lovingly against Malcolmâ€™s, sliding it slowly against front and back and sides, probing and tasting as if for the first time. Malcolm couldnâ€™t help his inward smile at the little pleasure-noises Trip made as they kissed. Heâ€™d missed those too, and the way Tripâ€™s muscles flexed under his hands as he explored his loverâ€™s body. He redoubled his efforts in the kiss, feeling a surge of pleasure as Trip responded with equal passion, and then he slid his hands down under the covers to touch the warm skin beneath.

Trip closed his eyes and growled with pleasure as Malcolm stroked gently around his navel, just as he always did. Malcolm had long ago discovered the places and ways that Trip liked to be touched. He had a long and detailed mental inventory of his loverâ€™s body, but he used it sparingly, never letting their lovemaking become routine. It helped of course that that Trip was such a responsive lover, reacting with moans and gasps and growls and words of encouragement whenever they made love, letting Malcolm know just how much he enjoyed every kiss and touch.

Tummy rubs and wet, sloppy kisses were a rare and special treat, signalling a languorous evening of sweet sensations, building slowly to a pinnacle of pleasure for each of them. Their brief encounter in the shower earlier had satisfied their immediate desire, and now they were ready to take their time and slowly rediscover each other.

Trip purred happily as Malcolm ended the kiss and widened the circle his fingers were making on Tripâ€™s belly to include the golden trail of fine hair between his navel and his now-growing erection. Malcolm gently nibbled an earlobe, licked along a collarbone, sucked on a nipple, eliciting the familiar moans and whimpers he loved so much. He felt like a concert pianist playing an extraordinary instrument, except that his instrument was alive and delighted, and wanted to give him pleasure too.

Tripâ€™s hands explored him, caressing and defining the hard planes of muscle on his slender frame. Whereas Trip was tall, muscular and loose-limbed, Malcolm was a few centimetres shorter, and in his uniform he looked almost slight. Yet naked, the hidden power of the man became obvious. There wasnâ€™t a spare gram of body-fat on him; all of that lean body was toned, useful muscle, lending him an aura of dangerous energy held carefully in check, tightly coiled and ready for action at any moment.

Malcolm loved the way Tripâ€™s large, warm, slightly rough hands felt as they ran over his bare skin, finding in turn the places where his touch made Malcolm shiver with pleasure. Long fingers tangled in Malcolmâ€™s hair as he worked at Tripâ€™s nipple, sucking and nibbling at the hard nub, then soothing and caressing the sensitised skin with his hot, wet tongue, and then he heard Trip moan with pleasure as he nuzzled his way across his chest, enjoying the way the thick fair hair tickled his nose, before claiming the other nipple and repeating his actions.

â€œOh, Mal, darlinâ€™!â€ Trip groaned, pulling his lover up for a deep, hungry kiss. â€œYouâ€™re drivinâ€™ me crazy!â€ he said as their lips parted again.

Trip was smiling, breathless and utterly beautiful as Malcolm gazed lovingly at him. He wrapped his arms around Malcolmâ€™s waist and pulled him close, and they both revelled in the sensation of skin against skin from head to toe. Malcolm raised his knee and hooked his thigh over Tripâ€™s hip, striving for even greater contact. He ran his hands over Tripâ€™s muscular shoulders and back, and rotated his hips a little, feeling Tripâ€™s hardness press against his own, and the contrasting cool softness just beneath it.

â€œI love you so much, Trip,â€ Malcolm murmured against his lips. â€œI need you. Only you.â€ He kissed and licked his loverâ€™s throat, tasting sweat and shaving cream and Tripâ€™s own unique flavour as their bodies ground together. â€œI love the way you taste. I love the way you feel. I love the way your voice gets all husky and sexy when weâ€™re together like this.â€

Trip grinned, though his eyes were dark with passion. â€œSo does yours, darlinâ€™, anâ€™ it gets me hot anâ€™ hard every time,â€ he said in that same husky, breathless voice, his accent thickening with desire.

Malcolm gave a deep, throaty chuckle. â€œI even love that sexy southern accent. Sweeterâ€™n honey, my love.â€ With the last words he mimicked Tripâ€™s accent perfectly.

â€œOh no,â€ Trip growled, â€œI prefer you all British and proper, darlinâ€™. â€˜Specially when yer askinâ€™ me at fuck ya.â€

â€œFuck me, Trip,â€ Malcolm moaned.

â€œYer not askinâ€™ properly.â€

â€œFuck me, please,â€ Malcolm begged.

â€œThatâ€™s better.â€

~~~

â€œYou alright, love?â€ Malcolm murmured, much later, as Trip snuggled closer against him.

â€œYeah,â€ Tripâ€™s answer was barely a whisper.

Malcolm was reclining back on the pillows, simply enjoying the warmth of Tripâ€™s body against his. Trip lay with his head on Malcolmâ€™s chest, feeling Malcolm breathe and listening to his heartbeat. Malcolm bent down to kiss the top of Tripâ€™s head, burying his nose in blond hair and breathing his unique scent, and Trip tightened his arms around his loverâ€™s waist and gently caressed the sensitive skin below Malcolmâ€™s ribs with his thumb.

â€œYâ€™know, I think this is what I missed the most,â€ Trip said wistfully.

â€œWhat? That exact bit of skin?â€ Malcolm chuckled.

â€œNo,â€ Trip smiled in return, enjoying the sensation of Malcolmâ€™s laugh as it rippled through their sated bodies. â€œCuddlinâ€™ you. Beinâ€™ close like this.â€

â€œYou always were a big softie,â€ Malcolm said as he drew a fingertip gently along Tripâ€™s eyebrow.

â€œWho, me?â€ Trip said, feigning injured pride as he looked up at his partner.

There was a long, comfortable silence as they lay, each simply enjoying the otherâ€™s presence and the closeness they shared.

â€œMal?â€ Trip ventured at last.

â€œYes, Trip?â€ Malcolm wondered what was coming now.

â€œYâ€™know, under the new fraternization protocols Starfleetâ€™s proposinâ€™, if we were married, theyâ€™d be obligated to post us together if we wanted it.â€

Malcolm considered for a moment. He had seen the proposals too - Starfleet was consulting heavily about placing couples and even families on long missions - but he knew there was no guarantee it would ever come to pass. Then he grinned as he realised the implications of what Trip had said. â€œIs that a proposal, Mr Tucker?â€ he said, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Trip looked up and met his gaze. â€œI guess it is, Mr Reed,â€ he said softly, suddenly serious. He searched Malcolmâ€™s eyes for his answer as the silence grew between them.

â€œThat was unexpected,â€ Malcolm said at last.

â€œI know. I didnâ€™t plan it, but weâ€™ve been together for a long time now, anâ€™ I know I never wanna be with anyone else. I guess Iâ€™ve been thinkinâ€™ about it on and off all the time you were gone â€¦â€ Trip knew he was babbling, trying to delay the moment when he would hear Malcolm say it wasnâ€™t a good idea.

Malcolmâ€™s eyes softened as he listened to Trip trying to explain himself, when really he didnâ€™t need to. He was overwhelmed with love for this man. No-one had ever shown him so much love and commitment. Certainly no-one had ever wanted to marry him before, and suddenly he knew what his answer would be. He placed a finger gently across his loverâ€™s lips, silencing him.

â€œYes, Trip,â€ he said.

â€œYes?â€ Trip gasped, amazed. â€œYou mean youâ€™ll marry me?â€

â€œYes, Iâ€™ll marry you, Charles Tucker.â€ Malcolm ruffled his loverâ€™s hair, laughing at his shock and disbelief.

â€œWow!â€ Trip said, suddenly lost for words. â€œI mean â€¦ wow! This morninâ€™ I was just lookinâ€™ forward to seeinâ€™ you again, and now â€¦â€

â€œTrip,â€ Malcolm interrupted. He couldnâ€™t stop grinning. â€œShut up and kiss me.â€

â€œYes, sir!â€ Trip complied enthusiastically.

 

THE END


End file.
